1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to garment hangers. More particularly, this invention relates to a system of a garment hanger having a hook with an upper web and an indicator which locks relative thereto, the indicator providing information with respect to the garment supported by the hanger, as well as to the individual garment hanger and the indicator.
2. State of the Art
Garment hangers generally include a hook and two laterally extending arms upon which a garment may be supported. Many hangers additionally include a pair of clamps or clips for securing or suspending a garment from the arms of the hanger.
Garment hangers having indicators which provide information, such as garment size, are well known. Preferred garment hangers have hooks provided with an upper web which prominently displays the indicator to a customer.
Many of the earlier designed indicators were easily removed from the hangers, either by inadvertent dislodgement or by slight finger prying. This created several problems. First, the indicators may be become a safety hazard if removed by young children and placed in the mouth. Second, if the indicators are inadvertently dislodged during shipping or at the place of garment display, the information which they contain is lost to the customer. Third, if the indicators are dislodged at the place of garment display, the environment thereabout becomes untidy and the floor may become slippery creating a danger.